Generally, this type of a connector includes a housing and a plurality of connection terminals accommodated in the housing to electrically connect the plurality of connection terminals inserted in the housing.
In the housing, a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers that are respectively separated by a partition wall are provided. A communication groove that communicates adjacent terminal accommodating chambers with each other is formed on each partition wall.
The connection terminal includes a wire connection part to which wire is connected and a box-shaped terminal body section which is integrally formed with the wire connection part (refer to JP 2007-087810 A). On one side wall of the terminal body section, a male connection part (a tongue-like engagement piece) that is partly bent in an approximate L-shape and is opened toward a tip end of the terminal body section is provided. On the other side wall of the terminal body section, a female connection part (a tubular fitting part) to which the male connection part is inserted is formed.
And it is constructed such that the male connection part that is inserted in the female connection part contacts the female connection part formed in the terminal body section of an adjacent connection terminal. This causes the male connection part to contact the adjacent female connection part via the communication groove and the female connection part, and the connection terminals that are adjacent with each other are electrically connected.